


너의 모든 순간

by alphalex



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Time Loop
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphalex/pseuds/alphalex
Summary: 카라 댄버스가 레나 루터를 처음 만난 건 그의 나이 열일곱이던 여름이었다.





	너의 모든 순간

카라 댄버스가 레나 루터를 처음 만난 건 그의 나이 열일곱이던 여름이었다.  
칼 엘을 보호해야 한다는 사명으로 지구에 왔지만 칼은 이미 장성한 청년이 되었고, 카라는 보호해야 하는 존재가 아닌 보호받아야 하는 존재가 됐다.  
카라는 칼의 소개로 댄버스 부부, 알렉스와 함께 살기 시작했다. 좋은 사람들이었고 그는 기꺼이 낯선 아이를 들인 댄버스 가에 감사했다. 쉬운 일이 아니란 것을 잘 알았다. 진심이었다. 하지만 감사한 마음과는 별개로, 카라는 요새 부쩍 겉도는 기분이 들었다. 그런 카라의 감정 변화를 가장 먼저 알아차린 사람은 언제나처럼 알렉스 댄버스였다. 저녁을 먹는 둥 마는 둥 하고 일찍 침실에 들어간 카라를 보고, 댄버스 부부는 걱정을 표했다. 방문을 꼭 닫고 이불을 머리끝까지 뒤집어썼지만 카라는 다 들을 수 있었다. 알렉스의 목소리까지. 카라를 보내는 게 좋겠어요.  
그래서 어느 여름날, 카라는 캔자스의 스몰빌로 보내졌다. 칼 엘을 키운 켄트 부부의 집이었다. 카라는 키보다 높이 자란 옥수수 사이를 자박자박 걸었다. 해가 머리 꼭대기에 있었다. 발밑의 그림자가 짧은 만큼 발걸음도 가벼웠다. 햇빛은 늘 카라에게 힘을 주었다. 신체적으로도, 감정적으로도.  
어서 오렴. 켄트 부부가 카라를 맞이했다. 안녕하세요. 초면은 아니었다. 댄버스 부부를 소개받기 전까진 켄트 부부와 클락과 함께 지냈기 때문이었다. 방을 준비해두었어. 저녁이 다 되면 부를게.  
카라는 방으로 올라갔다. 클락이 쓰던 방이었다. 카라는 사촌 동생이 자란 흔적을 침대에 앉아서 가만히 바라보았다. 놓친 것들만 보였다. 카라가 놓친 칼의 추억들, 십 년이 넘는 그 세월. 팬텀 존에선 찰나였지만 지구에서는 긴 시간이었다. 칼의 첫 걸음마, 첫 젖니, 첫 단어, 첫 입학, 첫사랑, 첫 직장 전부 놓쳤다.  
카라, 지구에서 넌 특별한 일을 할 수 있어.  
카라는 그 일이 칼 엘을 보호하고 키우는 것이라 생각했었다. 침대에 누웠다. 야광별이 천장에 빼곡하게 붙어 있었다. 칼 엘은 카라 없이도 특별한 사람이 되었다. 평범한 인간의 손에서 자랐어도. 카라는 야광별을 향해 손을 뻗었다. 목적은 잃었고, 힘은 그대로였다. 이 힘으로 난 무엇을 해야 하지? 목적 없는 힘은 위험했다. 그래서 카라는 숨기는 것을 선택했다. 쉬운 일은 아니었다.  
카라에게 생각을 정리할 시간이 필요한 것 같아요. 알렉스가 한 말이었다. 카라가 잠시 혼자 있도록 어디 보내는 건 어떨까요? 스몰빌을 좋아했잖아요.  
알렉스는 사춘기를 일찍 겪었다. 그래서 카라의 널뛰는 감정 변화를 제일 먼저 알아차렸다. 너도 사춘기라서 그래. 어느 날 코미디 영화를 보다가 문득 울음을 터뜨린 카라의 어깨를 다독이며 알렉스가 말했다. 불안하고 외롭지만, 네가 더 단단해지고 성숙해지는 시간이 될 거야.  
카라는 천장을 향해 뻗었던 손을 내려 눈을 가렸다. 알렉스, 이런 시간 없이 바로 성숙해질 수는 없을까? 바로 답을 찾을 수는 없을까?

-

스몰빌에서의 하루는 단조로웠다. 새벽에 일어나 농장일을 돕고, 아침을 먹고 여기저기 쏘다니며 놀다가 점심을 먹고, 밭일을 돕다가 더워지면 연못에 가서 수영을 하고, 잠시 누워 하늘을 보다가 저녁을 먹고 방에서 뒹굴다가 잠을 잤다.  
카라는 스몰빌이 좋았다. 단지 햇빛이 넉넉하게 드는 곳이라서만은 아니었다. 켄트 부부도 좋았고, 맑은 공기도 좋았다. 하지만 무엇보다 좋은 점은 능력을 숨기지 않아도 된다는 사실이었다. 켄트 부부는 당연히 카라의 능력을 알았고, 인구가 많지 않은 동네라 차로 한 시간은 달려야 농가 하나 겨우 나왔다. 도시 곳곳 빌딩마다 골목마다 설치된 CCTV도 없었다. 너무 높게 날지 않는 이상 눈에 띌 걱정은 하지 않아도 됐다. 자유롭게 능력을 쓸 수 있었다.  
카라는 점심을 먹고 숲속으로 들어갔다. 클락이 어렸을 때 만들어둔 트리하우스가 있다는 조나단 켄트의 제보를 받고 찾으러 나서는 길이었다. 카라는 겅중겅중 뛰었다. 한 번 뛸 때마다 나무 높이만큼 훌쩍 올라갔다. 새의 둥지도 보이고, 한창 식사 중인 다람쥐도 보였다. 스몰빌에서 카라는 카라였다. 칼 엘을 도우러 왔지만 임무를 수행조차 하지 못한 인간의 가정에 적응하려고 애쓰는 외계인 카라 조엘도 아니었고, 남들과 다르다는 이유로 능력을 숨기며 사는, 사춘기를 겪는 미성숙한 카라 댄버스도 아니었다.  
저 앞에 트리하우스가 보였다. 올라가는 그물 사다리가 낡았지만 날아서 오르내리면 되니 문제없었다. 카라는 훌쩍 뛰어서 트리하우스에 들어갔다. 사다리를 제외하고는 꽤 상태가 괜찮았다.  
넌 누구야? 어떻게 들어왔어?  
갑작스러운 목소리에 카라는 화들짝 놀랐다. 왕방울만 하게 커진 녹색 눈동자와 마주쳤다.  
기어……서 올라왔는데. 카라가 우물거리며 말했다.  
거짓말.  
어느새 놀라움이 가시고 경계와 의심으로 눈이 가늘게 좁혀졌다.  
카라는 침을 삼켰다.

-

스몰빌에 와서까지 능력을 숨기고 싶지는 않았는데. 카라는 녹색 눈의 인간이 조금은 원망스러웠다.  
녹색 눈도 유쾌해 보이는 얼굴은 아니었다.  
어떻게 올라온 거야? 그물 사다리는 끊어졌어. 너처럼 마른 애가 이렇게 높은 곳을 기어서 올라왔다니.  
카라는 팔짱을 꼈다. 사람을 겉모습만으로 판단하는 건 나쁜 습관이야.  
그러자 녹색 눈이 코웃음을 쳤다. 교과서에나 나올 법한 얘기 하네. 사실대로 말해.  
그러는 넌? 넌 어떻게 올라왔는데?  
카라의 물음에 녹색 눈의 얼굴에 당혹이 서렸다. 아랫입술을 한 번 물었다 놓은 녹색 눈이 말했다. 내가 올라오다가 끊어졌어.  
뭐? 카라가 눈썹을 찌푸렸다. 그럼 어떻게 내려갈 생각이었어?  
사다리를 타고 내려갈 생각이었지. 끊어질 줄 몰랐으니까.  
당연한 걸 묻는다는 표정이었다.  
그럼 여기 갇혀 있었던 거야? 카라가 미간을 좁혔다.  
아니야. 녹색 눈이 고개를 저었다.  
하지만 못 내려가고 있었다며.  
기다리면 누군가가 찾으러 올 거야.  
핸드폰은?  
바닥에 떨어뜨렸어.  
그 찾으러 온다는 사람들은 언제 오는데?  
내가 없어진 걸 알게 되면.  
여긴 언제부터 있었어?  
얼마 안 됐어.  
녹색 눈이 그렇게 대답하는 순간 꼬르륵 소리가 났다. 녹색 눈의 하얀 피부가 붉게 달아올랐다. 카라는 웃는 대신 머리를 굴렸다. 끊어진 밧줄 사다리를 연결하는 것이야 일도 아니었지만, 저 애가 쳐다보고 있으면 일이었다. 그렇다고 저 애를 안고 나무를 타고 내려가기엔 위험 요소가 너무 많았다.  
좋아. 카라가 말했다.  
뭐가? 녹색 눈이 퉁명스럽게 말했다.  
내가 사다리를 고칠게.  
뭐? 미쳤어? 네가 아무리 보기보다 힘이 세도 이 정도 높이의 나무를 타고 내려갔다가 다시 올라와서 공중에 매달려 사다리를 묶을 정도로 세진 않을 거 아냐!  
아니. 카라가 고개를 저었다. 그 정도로 세. 그리고 손을 내밀었다. 그나저나 난 카라야.  
내민 손을 녹색 눈이 멀뚱히 바라보았다. 가까이서 보니 눈은 푸른색에 가까웠다. 녹음이 짙어 눈동자에 녹색이 물든 것이었다. 손은 거둬야 하나 고민하던 때 녹색 눈이 카라의 손을 마주 잡았다. 난 레나.  
카라가 씩 웃었다. 반가워, 레나. 걱정하지 마, 우리 같이 내려가자.  
레나가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
카라는 나무를 타고 내려가서 바닥에 떨어진 밧줄 사다리를 어깨에 들쳐멘 후 다시 나무를 타고 올라갔다. 사다리가 끊긴 지점에서 멈춰 허벅지로 나무 기둥을 단단히 감싸고 팔을 뻗어 사다리를 묶었다. 사다리가 끊어지지 않으면서도 풀리지 않을 정도로만 힘을 주는 게 어려웠다. 밧줄 사다리를 다 묶고 카라는 사다리를 이용해 트리하우스까지 올라왔다.  
레나가 카라의 팔을 잡으며 올라오는 것을 도왔다. 물론 도움이 필요 없었지만 카라는 고마워라고 말했다.  
너 정말 힘이 세구나. 레나가 감탄하며 말했다. 부럽다.  
가끔 성가셔. 카라가 말했다.  
왜? 레나가 물었다. 난 힘이 세지고 싶어. 너무 약하거든. 다들 힘이 센데 나만 달라.  
카라가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 난 너무 세서 남들과 달라. 그래서 숨기고 살아야 해. 그게 성가셔.  
그렇구나. 레나가 말했다. 성가시겠네. 숨기는 거.  
카라는 고개를 끄덕였다. 이제 내려가자. 사다리가 괜찮은지 내가 먼저 내려가 볼게.  
응.  
카라가 내려갈 땐 문제 없었다. 레나가 내려갈 때도 밧줄엔 문제가 없었다. 문제는 레나가 밧줄 사다리에 익숙하지 않다는 점이었고 신고 있는 신발은 마찰력이 전혀 없어 보였으며 갑작스럽게 강한 바람이 불었다는 점이었다. 밧줄 사다리가 흔들리자 레나가 밧줄 사다리에서 미끄러졌다.  
카라! 레나가 비명을 질렀다. 한 손만으로 간신히 버티고 있었다. 얼마나 오래 갈지는 몰랐다.  
꽉 잡아, 레나! 진작 바닥에 착지한 카라는 발을 동동 굴렀다.  
카라는 선택해야 했다. 레나가 결국 밧줄을 놓치면 떨어지는 레나를 바닥에서 받을 것인지, 날아올라 허공에서 받을 것인지. 레나를 바닥에서 받으면 카라의 정체는 들키지 않겠지만 그럼 레나가 받는 충격이 바닥에 떨어지는 것보다 하등 나을 것이 없었고, 레나를 허공에서 받으면 레나가 무사하겠지만 카라의 정체는 그렇지 않을 것이었다.  
난 죽을 거야, 이대로 죽을 거라고!  
레나가 외쳤다.  
울지 마, 레나! 넌 안 죽어. 내가 구해줄게! 울지 마!  
안 울어! 안 운다고! 누가 운대? 레나가 고함을 쳤다. 코를 훌쩍이는 소리가 카라의 귀에 안 들릴 수가 없었다.  
미안해. 미안해, 카라. 레나가 말했다.  
뭐가?  
누가 죽는 걸 보는 거 유쾌한 모습은 아니잖아. 레나의 팔이 바들바들 떨렸다. 한계였다. 줄이 끊어지는 것보다 레나가 줄을 먼저 놓치게 생겼다.  
레나, 날 믿어?  
레나가 눈을 질끈 감았다가 떴다. 널 믿냐고? 그러고는 아래를 힐끔 내려다봤다. 카라와 눈이 마주쳤다. 카라는 입술을 앙다물고 양 주먹을 꽉 쥔 채 그를 올려다보고 있었다. 아무리 힘이 세다지만 추락하는 사람을 받아낼 정도는 아닐 터였다. 그래도 자신을 위해 팔을 기꺼이 뻗으려고 하는 사람이 있었다. 레나는 사람을 잘 믿지 않았다. 하지만 제게서 단 한 번도 눈을 떼지 않는 저 파란 눈을 어떻게 배신할 수 있을까?  
응, 믿어.  
레나가 말했다.  
눈 꼭 감아.  
그 말을 마치자마자 카라는 날아올랐다.  
괜찮아, 레나. 내가 잡았어.  
레나는 눈을 감지 않았다. 동그랗게 커져서 카라의 얼굴에 잠시 머무르던 녹색 눈이 아래로 향했다. 다시 카라에게 돌아왔을 때 눈이 커져 있었다.  
너……!  
카라의 발이 땅에 닿았다. 레나는 무사했다.  
그래. 이게 내 성가신 점이야.

-

레나는 카라가 묻기도 전에 먼저 얘기했다. 비밀로 할게. 절대 누구에게도 말하지 않을게.  
카라가 물었다. 왜?  
지구엔 좋은 사람이 많았다. 하지만 좋은 사람만 있는 것은 아니었다. 지구에서 나지 않았어도, 십 년 넘게 살지 않았어도 카라가 그 사실을 알게 되기까진 오래 걸리지 않았다.  
내가 널 구해줘서?  
그래. 레나가 고개를 끄덕였다. 그리고.  
그리고?  
네가 숨기고 싶어 하니까. 나도 숨기고 싶은 사실이 있거든. 남들에게 말하고 싶지 않은데, 그 사실까지 나라서, 그게 나라는 존재를 만드는 거라서 없앨 수는 없는 그런 사실이.  
카라와는 조금 달랐다. 카라는 숨기고 싶지 않았다. 하지만 숨겨야 하는 상황이었다. 레나는 숨기고 싶지만 숨길 수 없는 비밀이 있는 모양이었다.  
그럼 난 몰라 줄게.  
뭐?  
네 비밀, 난 모를게.  
그런 말이 어디 있어? 레나가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 코가 찡그려졌다. 그 얼굴이 귀엽고 재밌어서 카라도 웃음을 터뜨렸다.  
네가 좋아. 웃음이 어느 정도 잦아들자 레나가 말했다.  
카라는 고개를 끄덕였다. 나도 네가 좋아. 비밀을 숨기지 않아도 되는 친구는 처음이야.  
친구? 레나가 물었다.  
응. 우리 여름 동안 같이 놀자. 카라가 아직까지 잡고 있던 레나의 손을 흔들며 말했다. 정말 재미있을 거야.  
그래. 레나의 입꼬리가 서서히 올라갔다. 내 비밀을 모르는 친구는 네가 처음이야.

-

두 사람은 매일 숲속 트리하우스에서 만났다. 어디 사는지, 성이 뭔지 물어보지 않았다. 상대가 먼저 얘기를 꺼내지 않는 이상 두 사람은 서로에 대해 묻지 않았다. 좋아하는 음식은 뭐냐, 취미는 뭐냐. 시시껄렁한 잡담을 하거나 화관을 엮을 때 왼쪽으로 꼬냐 오른쪽으로 꼬냐 같이 굳이 설전을 벌일 필요가 없는 문제로 설전을 벌이기도 했다. 때때로 한 시간이고 두 시간이고 침묵이 감돌 때도 있었다. 그래도 지루하거나 외롭지 않았다. 카라는 나쁘지 않다고 생각했다. 혼자 있을 때만 내가 나처럼 느껴졌는데, 이젠 다른 사람과 함께 있어도 나다울 수 있는 것 같았다.  
여름은 끝났고, 카라는 내셔널 시티로 돌아갔다. 다음 해 여름 다시 스몰빌로 왔을 때 카라는 여름 내내 기다렸다. 트리하우스에서 코믹스를 읽고 화관을 엮고 낙서를 하고 레나와 둘이 하던 놀이를 혼자 하면서 기다렸지만 레나는 오지 않았다.  
내일 만나. 그렇게 인사하고 헤어졌는데.

-

L코프가 주최한 자선 파티 날이었다. 렉스 코프의 CEO 렉스 루터가 슈퍼맨에 의해 감옥에 가고 레나 루터가 경영권을 넘겨받으면서 기업명을 ‘L코프’로 바꾼 이후 첫 공식 행사였다. 카라는 캣 그랜트가 떠나고 비서가 아닌 기자 일을 시작한 지 얼마 되지 않았다. 자연스럽게 언론 인파에서 맨 뒤로 밀릴 수밖에 없었다. 그래서 힘도 좋은 일에 쓰일 수 있다는 것을 보여주고 싶다는 포부를 밝히는 레나 루터의 얼굴을 볼 수 없었다. 루터 가가 그렇게 꽁꽁 숨겨온 레나 루터의 얼굴이 궁금하지 않다면 거짓말이었다. 특별한 시력을 쓰면 볼 수 있었지만, 카라는 아침도 거르고 왔다. 목소리는 들었으니 충분했다. 꼭 필요한 경우가 아닌 이상 초인적인 능력을 쓰고 싶지는 않았다.  
파티는 뷔페식이었다. 카라는 만두를 발견하고는 접시에 수북하게 만두를 담았다. 많은 사람이 렉스의 부재에도 건재한 L코프에 아쉬워하면서도 레나 루터가 말아먹을 것이라고 예측하고 있었다. 무슨 분석에서 나온 추측은 아니었다. 단지 여자는 CEO에 적합하지 않다는 이유에서였다. 그래서 카라는 레나 루터가 L코프를 잇는 게 중요하다고 생각했다. 사회에는 더 많은 여성 리더가 필요했다. 카라에게 캣 그랜트가 있었듯 여자들이 우상으로 삼을 수 있는 여자가. 단지 성이 루터라고 해서 무슨 범죄와 비리를 저지를 것이라고 넘겨짚는 건 당사자에게 부당한 일이었다. 카라는 자신의 출신과 스스로의 존재에 대해 수년간 고민해왔고, 출신 때문에 자신이 이뤄온 업적이 재단되는 것이 얼마나 억울하고 부정한지 이해했다.  
음식은 입에 맞나요?  
낮고 허스키한 목소리가 어깨너머로 들렸다. 카라는 막 입에 집어넣었던 만두를 급하게 꿀꺽 삼켰다.  
아, 네. 네!  
다행이네요. 검은 생머리에 녹색 눈을 한 여성이 말했다.  
네? 카라가 안경을 추어올렸다.  
여전히 좋아하는구나 싶어서. 그렇게 말한 여자는 조금 긴장한 것처럼 연신 머리를 귀 뒤로 쓸어넘겼다.  
카라는 머리를 굴렸다. 귀에 익은 목소리였다. 마이크를 통해 왜곡되지 않았더라면 분명…… 레나 루터의 목소리가 이 사람의 목소리와 같았으리라. 레나 루터? 카라는 사레들려 콜록거렸다. 순식간에 눈앞에 물컵이 나타났다.  
고마워요. 일단 인사부터 하고 카라가 여자를 찬찬히 바라보았다. 검은 머리칼, 녹색 눈, 하얀 피부. 좀 더 낮아졌지만 비슷한 톤의 목소리. 카라가 흘러내린 안경을 추어올렸다.  
레나?  
안녕, 카라. 이게 내 비밀이었어.

-

레나가 샴페인을 건넸다. 한잔할까?  
어……. 카라가 눈을 도르륵 굴렸다. 나는 사양할게.  
그러자 레나가 몸을 숙여 카라에게 속삭였다.  
왜? 안 취해서?  
그런 것도 있고, 그냥. 별로 안 좋아해.  
그렇구나. 레나가 샴페인 한 잔을 내려놓았다.  
레나가 샴페인을 한 모금 마시는 동안 카라는 안경테를 만지작거리고 머리를 쓸어넘겼다. 오늘은 포니테일로 묶어서 쓸어넘길 머리도 없었지만 긴장하면 나오는 습관이었다.  
저기, 어떻게 지냈어? 카라가 물었다. 그러고는 곧장 혀를 깨물었다. 상대는 레나 루터였다. 어떻게 지냈는지는 대충 감이 오기도 했거니와 실례일지도 몰랐다. 레나 루터의 L코프 경영 방식에 마찰이 있다고 들었다.  
나야 뭐. 한 단계씩 가고 있지. 레나가 파티장을 둘러보며 말했다. 오늘은 두 단계라고 쳐도 되겠지?  
축하해. 카라가 말했다.  
뭐가?  
오늘은 너만이 아니라 다른 사람들에게도 의미가 큰 날이 될 거야.  
그러자 레나가 코웃음을 쳤다. 이번 루터는 무슨 범죄를 저질러서 잡혀가려나, 그렇게 생각하겠지.  
카라가 고개를 저었다. 그렇지 않아. 네가 그랬잖아. 힘을 좋은 일에 쓰겠다고. 여성도 리더의 자리에서 성공할 수 있다는 것만 아니라 혈연관계가 범죄자였다고 해서 그 사람도 범죄자가 되는 것은 아님을 네가 보여주는 거야. 굉장히 큰일이라고. 지금 당장은 수군대는 사람들이 있겠지만 시간이 지나면 역사가 될 거고 역사는 편견 없이 판단할 거야. 그리고 네가 남긴 역사는 의미 있는 것으로 기억될 거야.  
카라가 흥분하며 말하는 것을 레나는 턱을 괸 채 가만히 바라보았다. 입가에 잔잔한 미소가 번졌다. 턱선이 좀 더 도드라지고, 젖살이 빠지고, 동그랗던 눈이 길어지고 주름이 생기면서 한결 성숙해졌지만 레나의 눈은 여전히 영민하게 빛났다. 열일곱의 여름 만났던 그 아이였다. 카라는 레나의 시선에 조금 머쓱해져서 뺨을 긁었다.  
왜?  
넌 여전히 뜬구름 잡는 소리를 하는구나.  
그런가?  
그래도 넌, 실제로 뜬구름을 손에 쥘 수 있는 사람이니까. 역사에서 의미 있게 남을 사람은 내가 아니라 너일 거야.  
레나의 말에 카라가 속삭였다. 카라 댄버스로서가 아닌 S로서겠지.  
평생 숨기고 살 거야? 레나가 물었다.  
카라는 아랫입술을 깨물었다. 나중에 이야기하자.  
레나가 아차 하는 표정을 지었다. 말해주고 싶을 때 해줘. 자. 그가 다가와 카라의 팔에 팔짱을 꼈다. 좀 더 조용한 곳으로 가자. 할 얘기가 많아.  
카라는 황급히 만두 접시를 챙겨 들었다. 나도. 다음 해에 다시 갔는데 네가 없어서 한참 기다렸어. 그 이후로 매년 기다렸어.  
그래? 레나가 입을 열었다. 미안해, 말해주고 싶었는데 사실 그때…….  
탕! 총성이 울렸다.  
카라와 레나의 눈이 마주쳤다.  
가.  
레나가 말했고, 카라는 고개를 끄덕였다.

-

슈퍼걸은 10초도 지나지 않아 나타났다. L코프의 로고가 그려진 검은 옷을 입은 남자들이 사격을 해댔다. 여기저기서 비명이 터지고 삽시간에 아비규환이 됐다. 슈퍼걸은 사상자가 나오기 전에 곧장 히트비전으로 모든 총을 녹여버렸다. 그랬다고 생각했다.  
안 돼!  
누군가가 슈퍼걸의 등을 떠밀었다. 앗, 하는 순간 검은 머리칼이 흩날렸다. 느렸다. 카라는 알았다. 자신이 너무 느렸다. 모든 것이 너무 느렸다. 보이는데, 움직일 수 없었다. 물속을 걷는 기분이었다. 해를 오래 보지 못했을 때 느꼈던 무력감, 피로감. 총성이 고막을 두드렸을 땐 늦었다. 카라는 저를 밀쳤던 몸이 제 품 안에서 쓰러지는 것을 재빨리 끌어안았다. 손바닥이 축축해졌다.  
경찰이 들이닥쳐 남은 사람들을 체포했다. 카라는 품 안에 안긴 사람을 내려다보았다. 무릎이 풀렸다. 어지러이 흩어진 검은 머리칼을 넘겼다. 드러나는 하얀 뺨. 너무 창백했다. 레나? 어디가 다친 건지 확인하려고 엑스레이 비전을 썼지만 써지지 않았다. 눈을 깜빡여도, 비벼도 엑스레이 비전은 나타나지 않았다. 어떻게 된 거지? 엑스레이 비전은 필요하지 않았다. 검은 투피스를 입은 레나의 가슴이 짙게 물들었다. 카라는 그 부위에 손을 가져갔다. 붉어졌다. 레나?  
녹색 눈동자엔 초점이 없었다.

-

카라는 눈을 떴다. 알람 시계가 울렸고 그의 심장도 마찬가지였다. 알람 시계를 한 주먹에 부순 카라가 벌떡 일어나 앉아서 핸드폰을 켰다. 오늘이 L코프의 자선 파티 날이었다. 뭐지? 예지몽을 꾼 건가? 머리가 복잡해 침대에 우두커니 앉은 채 멍하니 있다가 시간이 훌쩍 지나버렸다. 카라는 아침도 먹지 못하고 후다닥 파티 장소로 –버스를 타고- 날아갔다.  
레나 루터가 주최사를 낭독하고, 카라는 받아적고, 만두를 집어먹고, 레나 루터가 다가와 꿈에서와 똑같이 말을 걸고, 샴페인을 건네고, 거절하고, 이야기를 나누고, 레나가 팔짱을 끼고, 총성이 울리고, 슈퍼걸이 나타나고, 카라는 무력해지고, 레나가 쓰러졌다.  
예지몽이 맞았어?

-

그리고 카라는 다시 깨어났다. 알람 시계는 일어났어야 했을 시간보다 훨씬 지나 있었다. 카라는 황급히 옷을 갈아입고 파티 장소로 –택시를 타고- 날아갔다.  
레나 루터가 연단 근처에 서서 낭독할 내용을 읽고 있었다. 살아 있지 않다면 있을 수 없는 일이었다. 예지몽이 현실이 된 꿈을 꾼 거야. 카라는 그렇게 생각했다. 하지만 만두를 먹고 있을 때 레나가 다가오고, 샴페인을 건네고, 거절하고, 대화를 나누다가 총성이 울리고, 슈퍼걸이 나타나고 레나는 또다시 총에 맞았다. 카라는 또다시 구하지 못했다.  
꿈이라면 왜 깨어나지 못하는 거지?

-

카라는 눈을 떴다. 그리고 침대에 가만히 누워 있었다. 캣코에 전화해 오늘 갑자기 몸살이 나서 도저히 못 간다고 전했다. 전화를 끊고 휴대폰을 던졌다. 그대로 온종일 침대를 떠나지 않고 다시 잠들기를, 그래서 진짜 현실에서 깨어나길 기다렸다. 하지만 잠은 오지 않았고, 곧 레나가 살해당하는 시각이 다가왔다. 그냥 무시해. 다시 잠들었다가 깨면 돼. 하지만 꿈이 아니라면? 이번에도 레나의 죽음을 막을 수 없다면? 슈퍼걸은 출동했고 이번에도 늦었다.

-

레나가 주최사를 마치고 내려오자마자 카라는 만두를 쳐다도 보지 않고 곧장 레나에게 갔다.  
레나.  
카라? 레나가 당황한 듯하더니 금세 반갑게 웃었다. 네가 먼저 날 찾을 줄 몰랐어.  
카라는 아랫입술을 깨물었다. 내가 널 얼마나 많이 찾았는지 넌 모를 거야. 굳이 입 밖으로 내진 않았다. 더 급한 일이 있었다.  
레나, 피해야 해. 위험해.  
무슨 소리야? 여긴 이중 삼중으로 보안이 되어 있고 경비들이 있어. 레나의 뺨이 조금 경직됐다.  
그걸로는 부족해. 누군가는 틈을 발견한단 말이야. 빨리 피해야 해! 카라가 레나에게 손을 뻗었다.  
카라, 난 못 가! 레나가 한 걸음 물러서며 말했다.  
무슨 말이야? 네가 위험하다니까!  
내가 오늘 이 자리에 서기까지 얼마나 노력한 줄 알아? 카라, 드디어 내 힘으로 일궈낸 업적을 내 이름을 달고 증명하는 첫 자리야. 루터가 아니라 ‘레나’ 루터로서! 그놈의 지긋지긋한 루터를 완전히 떼어버릴 순 없어도 다시 쓰려고 노력하는 그 첫 단추란 말이야! 내가 자리를 비울 순 없어. 카라, 넌 이해한다고 했잖아. 출신에 따라 평가받는 게 얼마나 괴로운지, 내가 나 자신으로 인정받을 수 없다는 게 얼마나 슬픈 일인지, 넌 안다고 했잖아!  
죽으면 무슨 소용이야!  
카라, 무슨 일이 일어나는데? 그럼 날 납득시켜 봐. 누가, 언제, 무엇을, 어떻게, 왜. ‘어디서’는 여기일 테고. 넌 기자지. 그럼 육하원칙은 기본이잖아. 어서. 날 설득해 보라고!  
그럴 시간 없어. 지금은…… 지금은 날 믿어주면 안 돼? 카라는 호소했다.  
카라, 넌 소중해. 내가 가장 바닥이던 시절에 넌 내 친구가 되어주었지. 그리고 지금도 널 친구라고 생각해. 하지만 내가 이룬 모든 걸 버리고 떠나라는 말을 순순히 따를 정도로는 아니야. 너도 나를 친구라고 생각한다면, 한마디라도 설명을 해줘야지. 응? 그 정도는 해줘야지!  
카라의 눈에서 눈물이 흘렀다. 네가 죽어.  
뭐?  
네가 죽는다고. 레나, 네가 죽어.  
레나가 당황하며 카라의 뺨을 닦아냈다. 네가 구해주면 되지. 슈퍼걸이잖아. 너.  
맞아. 그런데 아니야. 못 해. 난 못 구해. 항상 그랬어. 언제나 그랬어. 넌 죽고, 난 널 못 지켜. 이번에도 네가 죽게 둘 수는 없어. 레나, 난 살면서 성공보다 실패를 많이 겪었고 많은 것을 놓쳤어. 네가 이룬 모든 것들이 얼마나 소중한지 알아. 그래서 실패하고 싶지 않아. 놓치고 싶지 않아. 너만큼은.  
카라!  
레나가 카라를 옆으로 밀쳤다. 안 돼. 카라가 밀쳐지며 손을 뻗었다. 손끝을 빠르게 스쳐 지나갔다. 안 돼. 고통이 퍼졌다. 슈퍼걸이 느껴서는 안 될 고통이었다. 총알 정도로 다쳐서는 안 됐다. 그렇다면 보통 총알이 아니었다. 안 돼!  
레나 루터의 몸이 카라에게 쓰러졌다.

-

총알은 크립토나이트였고, 렉스 코프 내의 레나 루터 반대 세력들이 크립토나이트를 이용해 슈퍼걸을 무력화하고 레나 루터를 암살하려는 작전이었다.  
이유도 알았고, 방법도 알았고, 언제, 어디서, 어떻게, 무엇을 공격하는지도 알았다. 전부 알았는데도 카라는 막을 수 없었다. 항상 마지막의 마지막 순간에 카라는 레나를 구할 수 없었다.

-

아무리 애를 써도 카라는 막을 수 없었다. 현재에서는. 그럼 과거에서는? 카라는 배리를 불렀다. 배리는 거리껴 했다. 카라, 내가 과거를 바꿔서 어떻게 됐는지 봤잖아. 더 위험한 결과를 낳을 수도 있어. 더 끔찍한 일이 생길지도 모른다고!  
그럼 미래로 보내줘. 카라가 말했다.  
미래? 미래에는 왜?  
살아 있는지 확인해야 할 사람이 있어.  
살아 있으면 어떡할 거고 안 살아 있으면 어떡할 건데?  
살아 있으면 어떻게 살았는지 방법을 알아낼 거야. 죽었을 리 없어. 내가 구했을 테니까.  
카라, 이성적으로 생각해. 살아 있더라도 네 지구의 그 사람이라는 보장도 없어. 다른 지구의 사람을 보는 걸 수도 있다고! 그럼 미래에서 돌아와도 네 지구의 그 사람은 죽은 채일 거야. 네가 그 사람을 구한다고 해도, 돌아왔을 때 예전과 같으리라는 보장도 없어! 완전히 다른 세계가 됐을지도 모른다고!  
시도는 해야지. 그래도 해보기는 해야지!  
카라, 내가 너한테 이런 말 할 자격 없다는 건 알지만…….  
알면 도와줘, 배리.  
그럼 이것 하나만 말해줘.  
뭐든지.  
네가 그런 책임을 감수할 정도의 사람이야?  
카라는 아무 말도 하지 않았다.  
카라!  
난 그냥 모두를 구하고 싶어.  
안 된다는 거 알잖아, 카라. 이미 알잖아. 모두를 구할 수 없다는 사실을 누구보다 네가 잘 알잖아.  
이렇게는 아니야. 배리, 내 하루는 계속 반복돼. 그 사람이 내 눈앞에서 죽은 지 수십 번이야. 이유가 있는 거야. 내가 그 사람을 구하는 것이 임무인 거야. 난 예전에 내게 주어졌던 임무를 수행하지 못했어. 이번에 또 따시 실패하고 싶지 않아.  
카라.  
배리, 부탁해.  
시스코를 부를게.

-

안녕, 카라.  
미래의 레나 루터는 놀라지 않았다. 오히려 카라를 아는 눈치였다. 내가 없는 지구는 일단 아닌가 보군. 잘된 일이었다. 카라는 천천히 다가갔다. 레나의 사무실은 흑백투성이였다.  
레나, 갑작스럽고 이해 안 될 거란 걸 알지만 알고 싶은 게 있어.  
일단 앉아. 물 마실래? 탄산수도 있는데.  
그냥 서 있을게. 오래 있을 시간 없어.  
그러지 말고 앉아. 할 얘기가 많을 텐데.  
레나가 턱을 괴고 카라를 바라보았다. 레나의 습관이었다. 카라가 무슨 말을 할 때면 항상 한쪽 턱을 괴고 그를 빤히 쳐다보았다. 이젠 새치의 비율이 더 늘어 회색이 된 머리칼, 주름이 는 커다란 녹색 눈. 타협의 의지가 조금도 보이지 않는 눈.  
알았어.  
카라가 숨을 한 번 내쉬고 맞은편 의자에 앉았다.  
어떻게 하면 돼? 카라가 물었다.  
뭘?  
L코프 첫 행사가 열리던 날, 내가 어떻게 널 구했어?  
네가 날 어떻게 구했냐고? 레나가 천천히 물었다.  
카라가 다급하게 고개를 끄덕였다.  
간단해. 레나가 말했다. 구하러 오지 마.  
카라는 입을 떡 벌리고 한동안 아무 말도 못 했다.  
그, 그게 무슨 소리야? 그럼 네가 죽잖아.  
네가 날 구하지 않아야 내가 살아. 레나는 당황한 카라를 보고도 차분하게 답했다.  
이해가 안 돼. 카라가 고개를 저었다.  
카라, 날 구하지 않는 게 내가 사는 길이자 네가 사는 길이야. 인제 그만 가 봐. 시간이 얼마 없을 테니.  
레나, 잠깐! 더 자세하게 말해줘야지. 아직 이해를 못 했어!  
가, 카라. 그리고 오지 마. 이번엔 내가 널 구하게 해줘.

-

카라는 미래에서 만난 레나 루터의 말대로 행사 장소에 가지 않았다. 제발 네 말이 맞기를. 하지만 기다리고 기다려 접한 것은 그날 밤 레나 루터의 죽음을 알리는 뉴스 속보였다. 말도 안 돼. 카라는 곧장 하늘로 치솟아 올랐다. 어째서야. 어째서 거짓말을 한 거야?

-

레나 루터의 반대 세력을 죽일 순 없었다. 한 명을 막으면 다른 사람이 그 자리를 대신해 레나를 죽였다. 경찰에 미리 신고해도 누군가 한 명은 기어코 파티 장소에 난입해 크립토나이트 총알을 쐈고, 레나 루터가 맞았다. 미래의 레나 루터는 도움이 되지 않았다. 이젠 존재하는지도 알 수 없었다. 아니, 존재해야 했다. 카라가 구했으니까 미래의 레나 루터가 존재하는 것이었다. 그럼 분명 언젠가는 카라가 레나를 구하는 날이 온다는 얘기였다.

-

카라는 과거로 갔다. 먼 과거는 아니었다. 파티 하루 전날이었다.  
카라는 레나의 침실 발코니 창문을 두드렸다. 다행히 레나는 잠들지 않았다.  
카라? 레나가 가운을 여미며 창가로 다가왔다.  
늦은 시간에 미안해. 들어가도 될까?  
여긴 어떻게…… 일단 들어와.  
레나가 손짓하자 카라가 레나의 방 안에 착지했다. 레나가 분주히 움직였다.  
뭐 마실래?  
카라가 고개를 저었다. 나도 별로 목 안 마르네. 침대에 털썩 걸터앉은 레나가 카라의 어깨를 잡아 제 옆에 앉혔다.  
잘 지냈어? 요샌 무슨 일 해?  
기자 일 시작했어. 그런데 이게 중요한 게 아니고…….  
정말? 데일리 플래닛에?  
아니, 데일리 플래닛 말고 캣코라는 곳에서…… 레나, 오늘은 할 말이 있어서 왔어.  
무슨 일이길래 거의 십 년 만에 날 찾아온 걸까?  
레나가 턱을 괴며 물었다. 그 말에 카라는 울음이 터졌다. 넌 정말 모르는구나. 아무것도 몰라. 그래서 카라는 서러웠다. 내일 너 죽어. 그 한마디가 입에서 떨어지지 않았다. 내일 네가 죽는 게 벌써 백 번이 넘어. 단 한 번도 구하지 못했어. 이번에도 구할 수 있을지 알 수 없어. 너무 힘들어. 포기하고 싶어. 투정부리고 싶은데 상대는 몰랐다. 미안하고 안쓰러워서 자꾸 눈물이 났다.  
카라, 왜 그래? 레나가 카라의 등을 쓰다듬으며 물었다. 무슨 일이야? 많이 힘들어? 돈이 문제라면…….  
카라가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 그게 문제면 얼마나 좋겠어.  
그럼 히어로 일 때문이야? 넌 할 수 있을 거야, 카라. 날 구해줬잖아.  
카라가 고개를 가로저었다. 아니야, 구하지 못했어. 난 널 못 구했어.  
그러자 레나가 카라의 어깨를 강하게 움켜쥐었다. 그게 무슨 말이야?  
말 그대로야. 난 널 구하지 못했어, 레나. 네가 내 이름을 불렀는데도, 난 실패했어.  
아니야. 분명 넌 그날 날 구했어. 네가 없었더라면 난 그 트리하우스에 꼼짝없이 갇혀서 아사했거나 내려가려다가 미끄러져서 추락사했을 거야.  
네가 죽는 얘기 하고 싶지 않아.  
그러니까 너도 그런 생각 그만해. 그 시절 난 많이 힘들었어. 루터 가문 내에서 내 위치가 어디인지, 난 어떻게 해야 하는지, 내가 루터인지, 루터가 아닌지, 모든 게 혼란스러웠어. 그때 너를 만났지. 네가 날 땅에 데려다줬어. 내가 두 발로 다시 설 수 있게 도와줬다고. 난 누구도 날 도와줄 거라고 생각하지 못했어. 하지만 넌 날 도와줬지. 넌 늘 누군가를 도와줄 거야. 그게 너니까. 넌 그런 사람이니까. 넌 포기하지 않을 거고, 네가 이렇게 갑자기 날 찾아와서 펑펑 울 정도로 중요한 사람이거나 문제거나 그게 뭐든, 넌 해낼 거야.  
내가 그럴 거라고 믿어?  
그래.  
날 믿어?  
그래, 카라. 네가 슈퍼걸로서 한 일들, 댄버스로서 한 일들, 모두 지켜봐 왔어. 넌 네가 믿는 걸 지키지. 나도 내가 믿는 걸 지켜. 너야. 난 널 믿어. 네가 믿는 신념을 믿고, 네가 믿는 정의를, 희망을 믿어. 넌 많은 사람에게 희망과 영감을 줬어. 넌 어마어마한 힘을 가졌지만 사람들에게 희망을 준다고. 이번에 렉스 코프를 L코프로 바꾸면서 회사 모토를 새로 지었어. 힘도 좋은 일에 쓰일 수 있다는 거야. 내겐 너처럼 물리적인 힘은 없지만 사회적인 힘이 있지. 너처럼 내가 가진 힘을 좋은 일에 쓸 거야. 그 힘으로 약한 사람들을, 그 사람들을 지키는 너를 지킬 거야. 그게 내 목표야, 카라. 루터라는 성을 달고 네 앞에서 부끄럽지 않을 때 만나고 싶었어. 예상보다 하루 빨라졌지만.  
레나가 쑥스럽다는 듯이 웃었다. 하지만 눈은 빛났다. 열정과 희망으로 가득한 눈이었다.  
그리고 카라는 깨달았다. 왜 레나를 지킬 수 없었는지.

-

널 지킬 거야.  
오지 마. 이번엔 내가 널 구하게 해줘.

-

카라가 레나를 구하지 못한 것이 아니었다. 마지막의 마지막 순간, 카라가 한 발 느린 것이 아니었다. 마지막의 마지막, 그 순간 레나가 카라를 구했던 것이었다. 수 번, 수십 번, 지금까지 몇 번이나 레나는 자신을 구하려는 카라를 막았다. 총알은 레나를 목적으로 쓰인 것이 아니었다. 슈퍼걸을 위협하면서 레나를 죽이려고 한 것의 재질이 크립토나이트일 때부터 알았어야 했는데. 슈퍼걸을 무력화하고 레나를 죽이려던 것이 아니었다. 처음부터 목적은 슈퍼걸이었다. 레나 루터에게 슈퍼걸 암살 혐의를 뒤집어씌우려던 것이 그들의 목적이었다. 그들은 레나의 물리적 죽음을 노렸던 것이 아니었다. 사회적으로 매장하려고 했던 것이었다. 내가 이걸 놓쳤어. 이걸 못 봐서 널 몇 번이나 죽게 뒀어.  
카라가 수차례 레나를 구하고, 구하고, 구하려고 했던 것처럼 레나도 카라를 구하고, 구하고, 구해왔던 것이었다. 카라가 레나 루터를 구하지 못하게 방해한 사람이 레나 루터였다.

-

둘 다 죽지 않는 방법은 간단했다. 무엇이든 예방이 제일이었다. 카라는 파티 전날 밤 슈퍼걸의 이름으로 레나 루터에게 축하 선물을 보냈다. 다음 날 카라 댄버스는 파티에 갔고, 만두를 먹었고, 레나 루터가 주최사를 했고, 카라에게 다가와 대화를 나눴고, 총성이 울렸고, 슈퍼걸이 나타났고, 다시 총성이 울렸고, 레나가 쓰러졌다.  
경찰이 들이닥쳐 모조리 체포하는 동안 카라는 레나에게 손을 뻗었다.  
훌륭한 예측이었어, 슈퍼걸. 레나가 일어나다가 얼굴을 찌푸리며 신음을 내뱉었다.  
왜 그래? 다쳤어? 카라가 걱정 가득한 눈으로 레나의 주위를 서성거리며 물었다.  
그래 봤자 멍이 든 정도일 거야. 방탄조끼를 입었어도 충격은 다 막을 수 없으니까.  
레나가 카라의 목에 양팔을 둘렀다.  
레, 레나?  
고마워요, 슈퍼걸. 내 목숨을 구해줘서.  
레나가 슈퍼걸의 뺨에 입을 맞췄다. 지구에서의 생활에 맞춰 억눌렀던 예민한 감각들이 모조리 깨어나는 기분에 카라는 그 자리에 그대로 굳어버렸다. 플래시가 터졌다. 품에 닿는 온기가, 귀에 들리는 심장 박동 소리가 믿기지 않았다. 해냈어. 내가 해냈어.  
네가 해냈어. 레나가 달콤하게 웃었다.

-

카라는 눈을 떴다. 알람 시계가 정각을 가리키며 울려댔다. 카라는 상냥하게 알람 시계를 껐다. 핸드폰을 켜보니 다음날로 넘어가 있었다. 드디어 지긋지긋하던 ‘오늘’을 벗어났어.  
긴 하루였다. 캣 그랜트에게 까이고, 세상을 구하고, 슈퍼맨을 만나고, 다시 캣코로 가는 길에 클락 켄트와 동행했다.  
“그래서 레나 루터를 만날 거야.” 이런저런 얘기를 하다가 클락이 말했다.  
“레나?”  
카라가 반가워하는 기색이 물씬 묻어나는 목소리로 반문했다. “어제는 정신이 없어서 얘기도 제대로 못 했는데 잘됐다.”  
카라가 커피를 호로록 한 모금 들이키고 말하자 클락이 부드럽게 카라의 팔을 잡았다.  
“무슨 소리야, 카라? 레나 루터를 알아?”  
“레나 루터를 알다니?”  
“레나 루터가 렉스 루터에게서 경영권을 이어받고 내셔널 시티로 온 지 얼마나 됐다고 벌써 만났어?”  
클락이 그 이후로도 뭐라뭐라 루터에 대해 이야기 했지만 카라의 귀에는 들리지 않았다. 배리가 했던 말이 울렸다.  
네가 그 사람을 구한다고 해도, 돌아왔을 때 예전과 같으리라는 보장도 없어! 완전히 다른 세계가 됐을지도 모른다고!  
말도 안 돼. 카라는 이마를 짚었다. 이럴 수는 없어. 어떻게 구했는데. 이제야 구했는데.  
“카라? 괜찮아?”  
캣코 건물에 들어가 엘리베이터를 탔다. 클락이 서류를 쏟고 상대방에게 사과하는 모습을 지켜보다가 캣 그랜트와 클락이 재회하는 모습을 지켜보고 그다음에…….  
“레나 루터가 기다리고 있어.” 지미 올슨이 말했다.

-

레나 루터의 사무실은 여전히 온통 흑백이었다. 그의 차림새조차도. 포인트가 있다면 빨강이었다. 검은 투피스에 빨간 셔츠, 검은 생머리에 빨간 립스틱.  
클락과 레나가 대화를 주고받았다. 카라는 레나를 지켜보았다. 자신을 알아보는 기색이 조금도 보이지 않았다. 카라가 입술을 깨물었다.  
“슈퍼걸도 거기 있었어요.”  
그러자 레나가 웃었다. 코가 살짝 찡그려졌다. 그대로였다.  
“당신은 누구죠?”  
카라 옆을 지나가며 또각또각 구두 소리가 났다.  
카라가 목을 가다듬으며 말했다.  
“전 카라 댄버스입니다.” 그리곤 황급히 덧붙였다. “데일리 플래닛에서 온 건 아니고요.”  
“아.”  
레나가 싱긋 웃었다. 산뜻한 미소였다. 카라는 그의 얼굴을 빤히 바라보았다. 예의에 어긋난다는 걸 알면서도 시선을 뗄 수 없었다.  
클락과 레나는 또다시 대화를 주고받았다.  
“내 성이 스미스여도 같은 질문을 했을까요?” 레나가 물었다.  
“하지만 당신 성은 루터죠.” 클락이 말했다.  
“난 가문의 성에서 벗어나 스스로 성취하려는 여자일 뿐이에요. 이해하겠어요?” 레나가 반문했다. 그의 녹색 눈이 카라를 향했다.  
출신에 따라 평가받는 게 얼마나 괴로운지, 내가 나 자신으로 인정받을 수 없다는 게 얼마나 슬픈 일인지, 넌 안다고 했잖아.  
카라는 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“네.”  
그러자 레나가 카라를 똑바로 바라보았다. 물론 그전에도 카라에게 눈길을 주었지만, 그냥 시야에 걸려서 보는 것과 관심을 가지고 보는 것은 달랐다. 흥미로운 것을 탐구하는 과학자의 눈이 카라를 면밀하게 주시했다.  
대화는 이후 더 길게 이어지지 않았다.  
“좋은 하루 되세요, 루터 씨.” 클락이 말했다. 사촌 동생의 표정은 썩 밝지 않았다.  
“좋은 하루 되세요.” 카라가 재빨리 덧붙였다.  
문을 열고 나가는 카라의 뒤로 시선이 진득하게 따라붙었다. 카라는 뒤돌아보고 싶은 마음을 꾹 눌러 담으며 클락의 뒤를 종종 쫓았다.  
건물 밖으로 나와 횡단보도를 건너며 클락이 물었다.  
“어떻게 생각해?”  
클락의 미간이 살풋 좁아졌다. 오래된 벗이자 적을 떠올린 모양이겠지.  
“난 루터가 하는 말은 믿지 않아.”  
슈퍼맨과 루터가 사이가 안 좋다는 것은 공공연한 사실이었다. 카라는 ‘슈퍼’걸이었고 레나는 루터였다. 클락 켄트가 렉스 루터를 믿지 않듯 카라 댄버스는 레나 루터를 믿지 않는가?  
카라는 열일곱, 스몰빌 어느 숲속의 여름을 떠올렸다.  
날 믿어?  
얼굴은 공포로 하얗게 질리고 팔은 피로로 바들바들 떨리고 눈에는 눈물이 가득한, 만난 지 반나절도 안 된 사람에게 물어볼 만한 질문은 아니었다. 레나는 그때 몰랐다. 카라가 맨손으로 강철을 휘고 새보다 높이 하늘을 날 수 있다는 것을. 믿을 구석을 모르면서 누군가를 믿기란 쉽지 않았다.  
응, 믿어.  
당시 순간의 상황이 절박했기 때문일까, 그가 절박했기 때문일까. 카라는 알 수 없었다.  
하지만 한참의 세월이 지나 그때 그 아이는 이젠 절박한 환경에서도 뿌리를 내린 어른이 되었어도 같은 눈으로 카라를 보았다. 이제 절박한 사람은 카라가 되었고, 칼자루를 손에 쥔 레나는 그렇게 말했다.  
그게 뭐든, 넌 해낼 거야.  
내가 그럴 거라고 믿어?  
그래.  
레나 루터를 구하고 반복되던 하루에서 벗어난 세계는 카라가 아는 세계이자 카라가 살던 세계였다. 모든 것이 같았다. 하지만 조금 달랐다. 그와의 관계는 처음으로 돌아갔다. 카라가 맨손으로 강철을 휘고, 새보다 높이 난다는 사실을 모르던 순간으로. 지금의 레나가 보는 카라 댄버스는 몰랐다. 레나 루터의 작은 비밀들, 작은 습관들, 그 물방울처럼 사소한 것이 모여 만들어진 레나 루터를. 천 리를 내다보는 슈퍼맨도 몰랐다. 어쩌면 카라도 모르는 척해야 할지 몰랐다. 으레 모르는 것을 믿지 않듯. 하지만 카라는 숨기지 않기로 했다. 몰랐던 순간에도 믿었던 사람이 있었다. 이젠 그의 차례였다.  
카라가 안경을 추어올렸다.  
“난 믿어.”


End file.
